


Bring me Back to Life

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: We’re All the Family We’ve Got [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale, Protective Family, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: When Max comes back to life he falls into a coma of sort. His siblings have barely left his side since then.





	Bring me Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic to hold myself over until Roswell season 2. I might right the months in between season 1 and 2 and what the characters are up to, we’ll see. 
> 
> This story is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors.

When Max comes back to life he falls into a coma of sort. Kyle, Liz, and Michael puts their brains together to make a makeshift hospital room in Max’s bedroom to suit alien biology and by some miracle it works. There wasn’t really anything to do but wait it out until he wakes up. He was breathing and honestly that was all that matters to Michael and Isobel who barely left Max’s house since Rosa felt him, yeah Rosa, it was weird, but she knew something was up. She was staying at Max’s house for the time being since she was fresh from death and they didn’t know how the town would react to a dead girl walking.

 

She woke up in the middle of the night and went out and saw him walking towards his house. Then he passed out,  she barely got a full sentence out to Liz before she said she was coming and brought a whole team of people with her. Michael and Kyle both lift Max up, Michael was holding back tears while Isobel was full on crying. 

 

It’s been 3 days since that happened, Max was settled in bed, Michael asleep next to him, while Isobel just laid down next to him holding his hand and talking about the 4 months he’s missed. 

 

“Michael is working at the Wild Pony, he’s helping Maria Deluca with the manual labor and stuff but honestly I think he’s just there to see her. By the way she knows now too, she was asking questions about Michael’s hand, and well it was too big of a lie to keep from her especially with that psychic thing she may or may not have.”

 

Isobel looked up to see Michael stir next to them but was still out. 

 

“Max listen, what you did was so stupid, grand gesture aside, you got yourself killed and you left me and Michael. I am so angry at you, like beyond angry and if you were awake right now I would have left you in the dust to stir in what you did. But I can’t because I haven’t seen you in months. We couldn’t bury you so we had to put you in your pod, I would go there everyday and yell at you, cry until my throat was sore. Why did you think that leaving me and Michael, leaving Liz, was a okay possibility?”

 

Isobel was crying now, she felt Michael’s hand on her’s he was awake and giving her a supporting smile. He was sad too, relief but sad. 

 

“Because he wants to make everyone happy. Rosa made Liz happy, and you know him his mind is a one trick pony. He didn’t mean to leave us Iz.”

 

“I know that.” She wipes her tears with her free hand. “But he did, and he left us too.” They both sit up and looked at Max, he was here, he was back and that’s all they need. But something they both felt was that when he wake up, things would be different. They didn’t know how but just that it would be. 


End file.
